


The Second Night / Springtrap x Reader

by AtomicSleepyGurl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Fandom
Genre: FNAF3, Fanfiction, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, My OC - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Smut, Springtrap - Freeform, animatronic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicSleepyGurl/pseuds/AtomicSleepyGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your second night working as a security guard in a now abandoned pizzeria soon to be turned horror attraction. It's nothing too difficult, everything's going fine.. Or so you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Night / Springtrap x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here, first time writing a fanfiction and my first time doing one that's NSFW. I was inspired to do this because I've read similar short fanfictions on Tumblr... And because I like the whole Five Nights at Freddy's thing. Idk, I hope you like it

While you watch with lingering curiosity, your eyes still wander up from the tablet and look around at the once happy, fun-filled pizzeria you used to come to as a young child. Long abandoned but now soon to be a horror attraction, so you were told by your employer yesterday through the message recorder on your first night here. Another message was sent to you, as it plays; you examine the dimly lit halls, old decorations, wondering what lengths they've gone to discover them. But then the man says something that catches your attention as you focus and stare at the shadow-ridden floor. 

"But I have an even better surprise for you! And you're not gonna believe this- we found one! A REAL one! Uh- oh, gotta go, uh- well, look, it's in there somewhere, I'm sure you'll see it." 

Your eyes crease in confusion. A real what? Looking back at the tablet, you press on CAM 8... But just as it flashes on, you see it. Something standing there in the light, darkness shielding it's face. Remembering back to the animatronics- Wait, could that be one of them? How could they have found one? You back your head away in disbelief, as the CAM fizzes only for a few seconds and the thing is no longer standing there. Feeling panic swelling up a little, a beeping goes off. You turn to the left, rebooting the camera system. But as you turn to pick up the tablet. There is it. Peeking it's torn face behind a wall inside the room, staring at you with it's pale, milky white eyes, It's nose is almost dog-like which a huge, teeth bareing smile. You have never seen that animatronic before, but jump out of your chair when you see it slowly make it's way inside the room. It's body resembles the animatronics you grew up knowing, ears like Bonnie's, half of the right one torn out as wires stick up out of it. You look at it's body; old and worn out of color with holes just like it's face, you can see it's mechanics and heavy set wires that should be hidden by the metal frame. Could it have been abandoned here along with the pizzeria? Your back hits the cold wall of the back of the room, as the dog-looking animatronic still approaches you. It stops only a foot or two away, it's stare affixed on you; it twists it's head only an inche to the side, like it hasn't seen a human before, or for a very, very long time. Looking back at it, you find it doesn't seem as bad as you mistook it for before. It's just curious, like you. Feeling less scared, you move closer to it, but the thing twitches away slightly. 

"It's okay..." 

You reassure it while lifting up a hand to touch it's snout. You feel a happiness come up as you stroke it's cold, solid metal nose. It's jaw drops only an inche, making it's smile a little bigger. It must have been so lonesome, here by itself you think to yourself. Startling you, a cold metallic hand comes up to and traces the bone line of your nose. You giggle in it's attempt to mimic your action, you let your hand fall down slowly to it's hole infested chest. Thinking about what this abandoned animatronic could have went through. With it's hand, it cups your chin with it's five fingered hand. Your hand falls to your side, it cocks it's head, watching you with fascination. It's hand slides up to cover the whole left side of your face, bringing it's other hand to do the same with the right side. You find yourself staring into it's eyes of this forgotten thing. Travelling down until both hands meet your chest and stop, realizing; you feel your cheeks heat up with embarassment and surprise. The animatronic starts to rub them softly, gently, in a way that you haven't felt before. You feel yourself relax, as it comes closer almost like it's pinning you against the wall. Your breathing becoming in slow sighs, it feels of a humans touch; making the sensation build more and more. Then you feel something touch your lower torso, between your legs. Your eyes widen as you see an appendage you would find on a male body; especially when they're aroused, but to see one on something like this... You would have never thought of it, but looking at it now, a part of you wants it. The animatronic notices, it's hands now explore your body even more, and you let him, you think how weird it is to be doing this with an animatronic but the carnal feeling is growing inside you. You feel his hand reaching down, a finger going back and forth in the spot between your hips. You raise your head up against the wall, a moan escaping your mouth. His wide set hand fondling your right breast while his left pulling your jean pants and panties down your legs, you pull your feet through and kick the clothing aside as his hand goes to touch the wetness that is now going down your legs. His one finger playing with your clit makes you want more, as his middle finger goes in, making you gasp. Slowly, pumping it's finger in, it feel so good. Just then, with both hands he lifts you up by the thighs and spreads your legs apart. Now grinding his long, thick hard-on against you. Surprising to you, he is much thicker and has pretty long length then you thought. It goes up and down, up and down on you, the feeling you dont want to stop. Much quicker then you expected, you feel the head go inside. You moan loud, wrapping your hands around its neck while you squirm and wince. And finally, after not making almost any noise the entire time, the animatronic screams, in a horrific way, then thrusts his big black, shiny cock into you. Now you start to scream, in both pain and pleasure, having it be your first time. With no hesitation, he keeps on going deep, in a fast pace. His whole animatronic body pushing you more firmly, sandwiching you against him and the wall even more. You curse into the air, having a long awaited desire filled. Now spreading your legs a little bit wider and thrusting his massive dick all the way inside, the animatronic fucks you harder and harder. Feeling as if going faster then a man could, since it IS mechanical. Shrieking so loud, filling the whole building with your screams you cum hard. But still want more. He senses this, putting you down on the floor and positions you in a certain way. Now smiling and sighing, you lower your head and arms down as the animatronic grabs hold of your hips and enters in through your ass, continuing to feel the overwhelming sensation as he thrusts hard and deep while your fingers play with your clit. Only seeming like minutes, you moan so much as you cum and just a moment or two after yuou hear the ringing of the alarm to signal the end of your shift. He stops and you let your body fall in your small puddle of fluids as you watch his feet pass you. Staring at the floor, you close your eyes and moan softly to yourself as you remember what just happened; definitely wanting to come back tomorrow.


End file.
